


fluff and green brackish fluid

by Repairman_forthemachine



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Body back Body back Body back Body back, F/M, barely more than a headcanon, barry loves his scary girlfriend, lup loves her jeans boy, mature rating basically for referring to junk parts, necromantic artefacts thrown in with your foot cream, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repairman_forthemachine/pseuds/Repairman_forthemachine
Summary: In the dark and dusty back room of fantasy costco, some dreams come true





	fluff and green brackish fluid

When Lup gets back her body she has priorities. An order of importance. First things first: bone Barry senseless. 

He's looking up at her dreamily now. This particular look, she recognises, gives her about half an hour before he conks out. 

"Come on hot stuff, let's get you showered" she says, pulling him gently up and off the floor. He doesn't protest- he smiles. Barry. Soft and compliant and deeply comforting. Endlessly fascinating to her. She likes being loved and she also likes loving back- if it's him. As they make their way to the shower he speaks

"You should be careful- shower's gonna feel damn weird for your new body" 

Lucid thinking for a guy who can only keep one eye open. She opens the shower door, nudges him in there, and elects to wash herself from the sink. It  _does_ feel weird. The water leaves her cold again for the first time in a decade. Hairs standing up. The difference between having a body and not having a body presents itself in these tokens, but it amounts to more than the sum of its parts. She dries herself off. There are sensations she has thought about constantly; there are some that she had forgotten; there are some she remembered wrong: they're all real now. Like Chilean miners, emerging from the depths, Lup has returned to a world that she thought was lost to her.

When Barry gets out of the shower she indulges again in one of the dazzling highlights of this world. Allowing him to wrap one towel around his shoulders, she uses the other to pat his body dry. She pats circles around his breasts, languid journeys across his belly. She crouches to slide the towel between his legs and go to town on his inner thighs. She gently dabs his compactly nestled dick and even more gently cups his balls in her towel gloved hand. He giggles throughout. She grins.

Barry has human sleep needs, so snubbing her half-chub, she takes him to get dressed. The fantasy costco storeroom cut it for shagging, but she's not putting her honey to sleep in there. Lup dons her robe and turns to watch Barry wrestle his beautiful body back into his clothes. Blue jeans. Check. Red robe. Check. "You ready?" he asks, when he's done. She makes a face. "UUhh yeah. Always". Okay. Out they go.

The taste of fresh air, of sunlight. The brisk feel of early morning on her damp skin. It's soooo nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write a lup & taako scene but we never got there. some other time *sigh*
> 
> Thanks for reading :)  
> @IrmanMidayugore on twitter


End file.
